memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Movie
Star Trek films}} A movie, also known as a film or motion picture, was a Human artistic form of entertainment, popular throughout the 20th, 21st and 22nd centuries. Movies were typically viewed in movie theaters, but were also available for home viewing on a television. History In 1930, a time-travelling James Kirk was to take Edith Keeler on a date to a Clark Gable movie. The likewise-displaced Leonard McCoy was familiar with the concept of a movie, but not the star. ( ) Lesser-known movies of the period, usually produced on a significantly lower budget, were known as "B-movies". Tom Paris and Rain Robinson were aficionados of B-movies. ( ) The Denobulans were said to have had something similar to movies and television centuries ago, but gave it up when they decided their real lives were much more interesting. Nevertheless, the Denobulan Dr. Phlox enjoyed attending movie evenings with fellow crew members in the mess hall of the Enterprise NX-01 while munching on a bowl of popcorn. Unfortunately, Phlox had an irritating habit of talking loudly about the film's plot-holes with whoever happened to be sitting next to him, a habit which greatly annoyed T'Pol. ( ) One common type of movie during the 22nd century was the World War III epic. ( ) During the 22nd century, scheduled weekly movie nights aboard the starship . Enterprise had a database of 50,000 movies. ( ) Tom Paris also began movie nights aboard the in 2377, using the ship's holodeck. ( ) While living in Vic's Las Vegas Lounge, Nog watched many movies from the 1950s. ( ) In an alternate timeline in 1944, a German officer told Jonathan Archer that "Americans are good at making movies. They're not so good at fighting." ( ) Genres :See: Movie genres Movies * List of movies Appendices Background information In a deleted scene from , movies based on the Sino-Western trouble, featuring villainous Orientals, were mentioned. While searching for the right word to refer to this type of media, Sulu called it "those old... images on celluloid stuff." ("Inside the Roddenberry Vault, Part I", Star Trek: The Original Series - The Roddenberry Vault special features) The scripted version of this scene (from the second revised final draft script of "The Corbomite Maneuver") also implied that movies were still being made and released in the mid-21st century. Several Star Trek characters were named after characters and actors from films. One example is the episode , in which a number of the guest characters were named after characters and actors from the 1962 movie . (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) In excised dialogue from the final draft script of , Lieutenant Malcolm Reed stated that Ensign Hoshi Sato had "dumped" Enterprise s entire database of movies into the computer system at Tandaran Detention Complex 26, thereby concealing a transporter beam. Similarly, in an ultimately deleted scene which was written into the final draft script of and was set in 2165 of an alternate timeline, Lieutenant Hoshi Sato handed Former Captain Jonathan Archer a PADD containing movies as she welcomed him back aboard Enterprise. She said he had requested the movies but, aware he had been infected with interspatial parasites, Sato acknowledged that he wouldn't remember asking for them. According to her, the movies had been difficult to track down, as Enterprise had lost most of its database years ago. Archer thanked Sato for the movies. External link * de:Spielfilm fr:Film nl:Film Category:Movies Category:Recreation Category:Deleted and unused material in background